Gear (Richie Foley)
Richie Foley is Virgil Hawkins' best friend. At the start of the series, he had always been there for him. When Virgil developed his powers from the Big Bang, Richie suggested that he should become a superhero. From there, Static was born. Richie remained supportive of Static throughout many of his heroic exploits. He would sometimes build things for him as well as other forms of support. Richie, despite being Virgil's best friend and would always have his back, would often portray himself as immature. He would come off as jealous for his friend always being the hero. However, Static does take his role as a superhero seriously as he had been doing a lot of it, but Richie, due to him being left out of the action, didn't understand a lot of the stress and responsibilities that came with fighting crime. However, that all changed when he began to develop superhuman intelligence from the gas from the Big Bang. Virgil also took notice of this and at first was alarmed by it but then Richie was able to apply his intelligence to create gadgets that made him even more capable of being a superhero alongside his friend. From there, he came up with the alias Gear and became his best friend's partner. As Richie was getting involved more and more in crime fighting, he also began to mature as he took on the responsibilities of fighting crimes and really understood the seriousness of the job. Even though he has become more serious during his time as a superhero alongside Static, he still has a tendency to be starstruck by celebrities, such as when Superman X-rayed his leg, he became so stoked about this that he claimed that he would "never wash his leg again". Ultimate Story Richie made his first appearance in Ultimate Story 3. His world was the first world that Fox and his friends visited in US3. They arrived 24 hours before the Rifter. There, they met Static and Gear and from there, worked alongside them to save their world from the Rifter. However, before they could, they also had to work alongside the Teen Titans. Afterwards, their dimension was warped back to the present. From there, Static and Gear joined Fox and his friends in their journey to put a stop to the Descendants of Darkness. Richie made a massive role in Ultimate Story 4 Kingdom Come. He and his friend Virgil were lured into Twilight Town by a mysterious spiky haired boy wielding a key-like weapon. From there, they met with their new friends from the previous Ultimate Story main story. The group then decided to set up their base within the town and tried figuring out what had been going on. Fox named Richie the main researcher of the team. From there, he set up a lab within one of the vacant buildings of the town. He was also joined by a team of other intelligent members of the team as his assistants, with his best friend being a main source of power. His assistants included Misty, who also lead the research team as well as being the aquakinetic captain of the squadant, Starfire, Cyborg, Jimmy Neutron, Kimiko and, soon enough, Suki, who was able to reveal that she could understand advanced technology from other worlds, to which both Misty and Richie took in as their apprentice. As the main researcher of the team, he had been a tremendous asset as he was able to study the Heartless, finding that they could only be destroyed by the key-like weapon that the spiky haired boy was wielding known as the Keyblade. He was able to construct Keyblades for each of the team based on each of their abilities and characteristics. The first he crafted was the Kingdom Key, the default weapon as a means of understanding how to construct the weapon. Powerful Harmony Richie was never seen during the US4 spinoff but his voice could often be heard via comlink from the other members of the team with everyone addressing him by his real name. Suki would also connect him from her lab as a means of maintaining in touch with the other members of the team during their stay within the Jedi Dimension. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroic Genius Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Static Shock Universe Category:Friend of the hero Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jason Marsden Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Blondes Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story